Cut Me Open
by The Literature Dragon
Summary: Bella is sold to slavery in England, during Edward's rebel years. Dark. 1600'
1. Author Note

**Disclaimer:** all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer- I own the plot

**Full Summery:** Bella is a Italian innkeepers daughter sold to slavery in England. While at the bidding for slaves The Cullen Castle buys her to be one of the Princesses maids, what she doesn't know Is that the Cullen's are actually vampires. These are Edwards rebellious years but he spends them in the castle when Bella comes. everyone loves her carefree happy personality when Edward smells her and he wants her but everyone stops him. Can Bella make his undead heart beat once more?

**Sound track:** Bleeding Love- Leona Louis

Pocketfull of Sunshine- Natasha Bedingfield

Unwritten- Natashsa Bedingfield

One Step at a Time- Jordin Sparks

Never too Late- Hedley

Drive My Soul- Lights

**Authors note:** ok I have a million other stories I am not updating but I wanted to add these on before we pack the computer, see I will be writing a lot of chapters but I won't be able to add them on or even type them so I need something to do in case I get tired of writing the other stories though I will still be writing there chapters- just short breaks while I update everything else. I have a few other stories on my profile if you want to check them out, please don't get mad at me I'm already depressed enough as it is. R and R if you like the idea.

**Love:** Under-the-Ocean **:)**


	2. I Have a Name

**Hey everyone, I know its been a month or so but the computer just came in today and I wrote this chapter last night so…. Anyway did you read breaking dawn? How many of you were as disappointed as I? I think that fame got to her head and she thought that anything she wrote would be mind-blowing. -sigh- and did you notice that there was like absolutely no Edward? Well I sure did and I was not very happy. It mostly revolved around Nessie and Jake and Bella. Not even 1 father and daughter moment. This is not a read chapter but basically boring fluff, its just the end part you should know, should I kill off Peter?**

ChApTeR oNe 

I hAvE a NaMe

IsAbElLa MaRiE sWaN

My gaze wandered around the tiny room once more till they rested on the small crack in the wall, it was scarcely visible but yet its presence suffocated the already miniature room.

It was a constant reminder of the freedom I once held in my hand; taking advantage of it, not seeing its importance until it was too late.

Tears trickled down my cheeks but I wiped them away quickly, I wouldn't cry for crying showed weakness and I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. That and I wouldn't want wake little peter whom was sound asleep in a peaceful slumber in my arms.

A tuft of midnight, silky black hair was all that poked from the tiny blue blanked that was covering him except the vice-like grip he held on my dress, how a small baby not even two weeks old could hold so much strength was still a mystery to me.

It was difficult for me to hold him though, my wrists and ankles were bound together by rope as were the rest of the occupants of this space.

The English slave drivers had little patience for "intolerable acts."

They were raiding another village when they brought a young woman onto the carriage, she was pregnant and had given birth that night, she had passed away after the baby was born but not before telling me to name him Peter.

I was still unsure as to why they brought a pregnant lady aboard but that was a question better left unanswered.

They had thrown her body out the door but I wouldn't let them as I was the one whom helped conceive the child, I winced recalling the lash I had received but they let me keep Peter.

Even a t suck a young age he knew something was wrong, we had formed an attachment. I felt like him mother as I breast fed him.

I was weakened but Peter would have better chances of survival in these poor conditions.

I brought my gaze around the room once more, sweeping past the other five people who populated the room. All young but unhealthy, the food given here was hardly suitable for dogs much less growing humans but the portions were so scarce we ate them like rich pastries instead of the gruel it was.

Sighing I stroked Peters hair, he would awake soon to feed. There were two other men in the room and three other women, four including me. I could not tell how there appearances really were as there faces were streaked with dirt but I doubt mine looked much better. Not that I knew how I looked like except that my hair was brown.

One thing though that everyone had in common was sleep, I had trouble sleeping as nightmares invaded my every dream so I put the dream off, not caring that dark circles were probably very prominent beneath my eyes. I could never remember the nightmare the next day but the feeling was terrible worse then being whipped.

We had stopped moving three days ago and were shifted into this room, soon we would be sold. I shuddered thinking the thought, what would happen to Peter?

I knew not the names of the rest of the slaves, it was an unspoken rule or agreement not to talk unless needed, the little discussion that there is was based around Peter.

When anyone else held him he would start weeping, even when he was sleeping when the arms weren't the familiar ones he was used to he would bawl his eyes out.

I was shook from my thoughts feeling shuffling in my lap, Peter was awake as I saw his big blue eyes looking at me. A tiny yawn escaped his lips and his hands pulled into fists as they let go of my blouse and started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I brought the top of my dress down as Peter's lips found my breast and I brought my long reddish brown hair from any eyes, if the other slaves awoke.

They knew I did this, how else was a newborn child supposed to live for the few weeks he had with the hard, dirty food we were "privileged?" I sunk down into the wall while Peter slurped.

**(I know she's much to young to have breast milk but bear with me)**

I felt him stop as he lazily let go and my top fell back into place, my eyes started to drooping from my body fluids draining but while he was awake Peter would have none of that. His lips pulled into an adorable rosy pout.

I sighed and forced my lips into a pout, we stared at each other until he broke out into a smile and I couldn't help but break into one of my own and tickle his little tummy.

I was awarded with a delightful gurgling laugh while his smile turned into a full blown out toothless grin. I looked around to make sure everyone was asleep.

I decided to try something "can you say Bel-la?" his mouth opened.

"ba"

"no, Bel-la" he looked at me with a calculating expression on his face as his lips parted again.

"ba"

He grinned once more and I couldn't help but giggle, his piercing blue eyes started to sparkle at the sound of my laugh, placing a kiss on top of his head I felt his tiny hand touch my face.

I think Bella was my name, it was awfully strange but in one nightmare it was all I remembered so I decided to keep it.

I looked around to make sure everyone was still asleep in case we had been too loud. In a hush whisper I started to hmm a tune to him. When I was brought here I didn't remember anything but a sharp pain in my head and a sense that something was wrong.

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard two slave drivers talking and I resented them for it.

I had a family somewhere in the world, I don't know how I knew English but I had an Italian accent when I spoke so I must have been born somewhere in Italy.

It was odd, I couldn't member anyone including me but other things were still clear to me like what I liked and didn't like or random songs like the one I was humming to Peter.

I swept my gaze back towards Peter and saw a frown on his face, he was a beautiful baby and would one day grow up to be a very striking man a wave of motherly pride washed through me, not that I could say much for myself. All I knew is that I had pale skin and reddish brown hair.

He was staring at my frowning lips, of I forgot, I had stopped humming, Peter would only sleep when I sang to him, starting to carol I felt him snuggle into my bosom, soon his soft snores filled the air as they gently lulled me to sleep.

_I back on the cloud, it feels soft and silky against my skin, caressing it with the gentleness of a smooth velvet rose petal._

_It was all so strange and foreign but it felt as if I'd done this many times before. _

_The cloud was gently rocking. In my imagination I always thought that a cloud would feel like spun sugar but it was nothing like that, it was softly moving back and forth. Calming my already neutral emotions._

_I was lying on my stomach and I could feel my hair swaying around my back, my head turned around to see that I was in the neud. With nothing but a tuft of white fluffy cloud to cover my derriere. But this did not so much as to make me blink, without batting an eyelash I turned back towards the scenery._

_The sky was a rich midnight blue, stars were twinkling beautifully in-between mist clouds, not unlike my own. I felt so small and insignificant, they were so far away yet seemed so close. I wanted to reach out and touch them but instead I looked down._

_There was water there, a vast expanse of water going far off into the horizon._

_Without thinking I jumped off the cloud, the tiniest bit of fear did not hit me as I fell closer and closer to the water, that is before the cloud swooped down and caught me anyway so my hand now trailed along the water. It was odd to say the least._

_I turned on my back, my finger never wavering form there grazing on the cool liquid. The cloud automatically covered my breasts and lower regions but not even a tad of embarrassment came to me._

_Looking up I saw that the blinking stats shone brightly as they sparkled. One though, the one I was focused on had started to fade, sweeping my gaze around I saw that many had joined the first fading star._

_An uncomfortable feeling pulled at my stomach, soon everything was pitch black but for one tiny ball of light directly above my head._

_The cool water now turned frigid as my hand shot out like it was bitten by a snake and the air around me grew suffocating and dry._

_The one star in the sky, much to my horror started to larger by the moment until its size beat the biggest of structures. _

_A scene started to play out above me, there was a girl with dark reddish brown hair and pretty eyes brushing a horse, she looked peaceful. Pale pink lips ere softly humming a seemingly familiar tune, the gir looked calm until a frantic motherly voice started to sound the air. "Isabella Marie Swan come right this instant and lock the stables…Run Bella!"_

_As I watched the girls soft smile broke out into a full out grin and she rolled her eyes. Isabella what I guess her name was put the sandy haired horse into the stables and latched the gate. Hiking up her skirts much to high to be considered appropriate the girl began running toward a cozy looking cottage, her mahogany locks billowing behind her._

_When she reached the house the door blew open and a pretty old women with tears streaming down her cheeks grabbed the girl and pulled her inside…_

_Before someone came from behind her and stabbed her, the knife coming through her stomach._

I woke up with a start the nightmare already fading away, I tried to grasp onto it with all the power I had but alas I was too weak as the nightmare escaped my mind, but one thing I remember.

Isabella Marie Swan, my name

I had a name

_Bella…_

Like a prayer

madonna

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home

Chorus:

When you call my name its like a little prayer  
Im down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know Ill take you there

I hear your voice, its like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eyes, oh God I think Im falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me

(chorus)

Like a child you whisper softly to me  
Youre in control just like a child  
Now Im dancing  
Its like a dream, no end and no beginning  
Youre here with me, its like a dream  
Let the choir sing

(chorus)

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there

Just like a prayer, Ill take you there  
Its like a dream to me

* * *

**Questions to be answered**

**1. Bella's mom was trying to save her, the raiders mainly come for horses remember? **

**2. When she grabbed her it was to bring her safely inside the house and lock the family in the cellar.**

**3. By the time Renee had opened the door a raider had gotten through the back door and stabbed her without her knowing.**

**4. What happened to Bella after will be in the ext nightmare…after she meets Edward!**

* * *


	3. Authors Note 2

Hello Everyone! Yes, I know I haven't updated in…months. But breaking dawn was kind of a "turn off?" Well that's one way of putting it. Anyway I'm planning on continuing my stories very soon. But First, I have gotten a Beta -clap clap- Yes, I know, finally! SPOONS Secret Agent Alice is my beta hoorah for her! Anyway she's going to edit all the chapters from the beginning and fix them up so you guys can understand them better. Once that's done I'll start writing! Oh and I have written the first chapter of Nowhere To Run -new title- but I lost it. Well more like I crumpled it up and threw it in the corner (All 9 pages) Because my cousin wanted to read and I told her it was trash -Le Gasp!- But I am very uncomfortable with family reading anything I write. Anywho Someone threw the papers out thinking it was REAL garbage so I have to re-write it. One I do that then yay!

I'd also like to comment on something, someone wrote me a really mean review…One for all my stories. It made me kind of sad. Once you check the reviews page you can see for yourself. Whoever this "angry" person is, STOP IN THE NAME OF EDWARD! -sniff- it was not fun to read. I hope angry gets really angry and pops!

So thanks for reading this (If you did) I will update very soon! And yes…You are aloud to beat me up with a stick. I can even call Jacob to sick me! (Not that I mind much…who wouldn't want to be trapped in Jake's mouth? -sigh- I love tall men!

Oh and how many of you who actually got this far liked breaking dawn? I myself HATED it. And what are your opinions on Taylor Lautner playing Jacob? I think he's perfect for BW (before wolf) Jacob but I doubt he's going to be reaching 6"7 anytime soon. What is he 5"3?! Oh and sure, the kids got a six-pack but the Jake we all know and love has muscles like Emmett. (hardy har har -I'm such a hypocrite) Oh and did you see that picture of Robert Pattison on entertainment weekly? It looked like a squirrel died on his chest!

So I'd just like to say I'm officially back (after all my school started 4 days ago and I need something to do in class) If you already can't tell the same note is for all my stories so if you've read it once…you've read it a million times. Thanks for your patience and awesome reviews! Also if you haven't been to my profile lately I'm starting a new story. Yes, I know, but it's going to be half done and I'm putting it up in October! Yes I know. WTF? but its an apology note and to get into the Christmas spirit! (I know, but I love Christmas it's never too early!...for me anyway, my family is super annoyed that I keep playing Christmas songs on the piano over and over again) Here is a quick summary: 8 people are stranded in an empty airport on the night before Christmas Eve. Guess who?

Also I'm deleting Cliche Attack in another week, sorry but I actually do agree with angry on that one, it sucks ducks and eggs! Which remindes me; where ever you are angry, you filthy blige rat, SHOW YOURSELF!

Forever in your debt,

His-crooked-smile-1901 A.K.A. Rosa


End file.
